


Dread In My Heart

by queengabby



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dragon Age Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, One Shot, i have no idea what i am doing lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queengabby/pseuds/queengabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Kirkwall, Hawke gets a certain message from a friend. These are the moments before Hawke and Fenris must separate during the Breach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dread In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> just a one-shot in between writing my other fic.....Inquisition just came out so ofc I'm inspired. (I'm still in school so I won't be playing it until my studies are finished!! Hope everyone is having fun with DA:I)

Hawke woke early that morning, unable to get back to sleep as the chill bit the tip of her nose. The tent was rattling on one side, but subsided when the wind began to turn to a quiet breeze.

She went to turn onto her back, but felt a familiar weight – an arm wrapped around her waist. Turning her head, Hawke saw tufts of white hair sticking up in all sorts of directions. Fenris shifted behind her, sighing softly.

“You’re awake.” She said. There was a moment of silence before he cracked an eye open.

“No.” he replied, squeezing her waist tighter, burying his face in the nape of her neck.

Hawke knew Fenris better than anyone. Their companionship lasting longer than the 7 years spent in Kirkwall together. Therefore she could say with utter certainty that, despite his discipline in almost every aspect of his life, Fenris was _not_ a morning person.

She turned around in his grasp, facing him and allowing him to readjust his head next to hers. His eyelids fluttered for a moment, glancing up at her.

They laid in silence for what seemed like ages before Fenris spoke, barely above a whisper.

“I should be going with you.”

“ _Fenris,_ ” Hawke sighed, bumping foreheads with him momentarily, closing her eyes, willing herself not to think of what the day would bring.

“I can protect you—” He continued, but Hawke interrupted, twisting their entwined bodies so she lay on top of him.

“You will do much better exacting revenge on slavers than chasing me through ridiculous spectacles.” She explained, running a hand across a vein of lyrium.

He didn’t look satisfied with her answer, so she smiled. “Didn’t I tell you getting myself into messes is a gift?” Hawke busied herself with smoothing out his bedhead.

He gave her a smirk, holding onto her before spinning so he was above her. “And I remember quite clearly that I said you should return it.”  

“It was a rare moment for you to make a joke, of course you remember.” She laughed, and he shook his head, leaning down to kiss her lips.

They kissed until she felt like melting into the sheets beneath them, sighing against his mouth. “Fenris I’d like to be completely honest with you.”

He pulled back only slightly, their noses brushing. “Go on.”

She gave him a bashful smile, “I’m still a tad bit sore from last night.”

Hawke saw him pause, inching a bit further away to look at her face. “Do you…” he struggled for a moment. “Would you like to stop?”

Her hands came up and brought his mouth to hers again. "You misunderstand." Hawke laughed, an earnest expression on her face. “After being my lover for this long, you should know that’s an invitation to continue where we left off.”

Fenris smirked, leaning down to press his mouth to her throat.

She dismissed his concern easily because she didn’t know when she would see him next. She didn’t know if she would _ever_ see him again – and truthfully, that scared her. Being without Fenris was inconceivable, but she would not allow him to sacrifice himself for her sake.

He brushed his tongue against hers and she felt all worries pushing to the back of her mind. They did not hurry, memorizing each other with hands and mouths alike. Hawke was carving the feel of him, his touch, and his gaze into her mind. She would not forget. She would never forget what she could lose, because she had lost before.

Tears stung at the corners of her eyes and she felt his lips graze her eyelashes. Glancing up, she saw Fenris’ eyes stained red. She had _never_ seen him cry before, not even after Denarius was killed and she had told him that she loved him. Even now, although tears weren’t falling, the corners of his eyes were wet and she wanted to weep for him.

“Fenris,” she said, and then kissed him deeply, bringing him down to press against her. They intertwined, Fenris moving so slowly she feared her heart might break. How would she live without this man? This wonderful, beautiful, perfect man that had helped her through so much…she had to believe they would see each other again.

Their pace quickened and their breathing grew labored. She whispered words of encouragement, holding his face in her hands as Fenris watched her underneath him. He moved closer, his lips at her throat, kissing to the edge of her jaw and up to the corner of her mouth.

Hawke cried out first, her hips tightening around him, and Fenris groaned in reply, following quickly behind.

* * *

They laid together for a while, and then Hawke finally felt ready to leave. They left the tent to bathe, and then Fenris helped her pack.

Hawke brought her breastplate over her head, fastening the sides with Fenris’ help. He quietly adjusted the sleeves, folding the edges of the fur on her collar so it sat flush against her shoulders. She watched him tie the delicate strings on each side of her collar, and then his hands rested on her waist.

“Varric’s associates should be meeting me not far from here. Once I’m gone, you should head out as well.”

“I will aid refugees in the South.”

“Write to me often.” Hawke said, touching his arm.

“Always.” Fenris said, and then brought his hand to her face. “Do not die, Hawke.”

“I promise. And you.”

“You have my word.”

Hawke pressed her forehead to his. She kissed him once, twice, and then a third time.

“I love you.” She said.

“I am yours, Hawke.” He whispered, and then kissed her a final time, his lips lingering on hers.

She would return to him, even if she had to come back crawling. As they parted ways, she swore she would run to his arms again.

 


End file.
